Beacon Hills School for the Gifted
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: Set in an AU where the pack are all at private school together. This is will contain a lot of popular relationships not just Sterek.
1. Roomies

**A/N: Okay so I have changed some of the ages for characters but if you don't like it sorry. Please feel free to enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

I begin to fidget in my seat as the chairs around me slowly start to fill. I was one of the first student's to arrive back at school after the long and boring summer holidays so I pull out my phone and begin to play angry birds while I wait. Scott arrives about ten minutes later and punches me on the arm as if that was an acceptable greeting.

"Owww", I grumble as he messed up the shot I was taking on the angry bird's level I have found myself stuck on. Putting my phone away I turn to my best friend and give him a hug as he sits down beside me. "Scott man, did you hear we got two new teaching staff this year and one new student transferring into our year", I blurt out before I can filter what I want to say.

"Hey Stiles, nice to see you too. I'm fine, thanks how are you?" So much for the pleasantries", Scott rebukes me with a grin.

"Oi hold it right there. I'm the witty sarcastic smart ass in this bromance", I glared indignantly. "We'll have less sass from you and more answers buddy."

"Yeah I heard. Don't know why you get so excited though. We know nothing about any of them yet", Scott mutters as he stands to greet a few more of our friends. The room has started to fill up faster now and the staff are filing into to take their seats at the front of the hall which means the address should start soon. Sure enough we have just started to exchange holiday stories when the principal strides into the hall and up onto the stage. He stands there waiting for silence and looks around the room.

"Good afternoon students. To the new people among us I say welcome and to the old faces I say welcome back. Welcome all of you to the two thousand and fourteen year of Beacon Hills School for the gifted. Today we will get you all settled in to your dormitories, your class schedules organised and your personal tutor assigned. New students you will notice in your introduction packs there is a list of rules you must follow while at school. Some of our older students would do well to remind themselves of these rules as they are in place for the safety and protection of us all", Alan Deaton says slowly and clearly in a loud voice so we all can hear him. "There are two new additions to staff this year that I would like to make you all aware of. I'd like you all to help me welcome Ken and Noshiko Yukimara who have consented to take over the history and mathematics teaching posts. I also hope you will extend that greeting to their daughter Kira who will be joining the sophomore year."

"He says the same frikking thing each year", I mumble quietly to Scott. Low enough that even the majority of people in the room with supernaturally enhanced sense can't pick up the words. Scott nods slightly beside me but otherwise shows no reaction.

"Please be respectful of your fellow students and of course the staff and remember that no student should be out of their common room after ten pm. I know I say this each year and yet every year we find a number of students wandering the halls after hours", Deaton gives us a serious look. Now I do not wish to stand here and take up all your time so I will ask you to please make your way out of the hall by the rear doors in an orderly fashion. Mr. Finstock will show the freshmen to their living quarters. Sophomore students please get your dormitory assignments from Ms. Blake. Juniors Mr. Hale and Seniors please see Mrs. Martins. Let us all look forward to an outstanding year of academic achievement and self discovery", principal Deaton finishes the address before he sits down and turns his head to talk quietly with deputy principal Morrell.

"I hope we are roomies again this year", I yawn to Scott as I stretch my arms and legs without leaving my seat.

"Guess we better follow Ms. Blake and find out", Scott smiles as he drags my butt up out of the chair. "Can I count on you to tutor me again in chemistry?"

"Since we still have Mr. Harris I guess I can allow it but it will be in my free time not when you can tear yourself away from which ever pretty girl catches your eye this year", I inform him sternly. "Oh man, we need to move. Ms. Blake just left the hall with the majority of the sophomores", I add as we hurry towards way the exit, trying not to push anyone out the way in our rush. I don't need to turn to know Scott is following behind me as I can hear him following behind me.

* * *

><p>Though we move quickly the hall is still packed with students, teachers and parents so by the time we exit the hall Ms. Blake and our classmates have vanished. We make our way to the sophomore dorms as quickly as we can without actually running since it wouldn't go down well for either of us to be caught running before term has even officially started. Reaching the dorms we join the back of the queue and wait while our tutor hands a key and class schedule to each student in the line. Once they receive their key and schedule the student makes their way up the stairs behind her to find their room and more importantly to find out whom they are expected to share space with for the next eight months.<p>

"Scott McCall", our English teacher says as she reaches for a key and hands it to him. "Room number two and here is your class schedule", she hands him some paper and crosses him off the list. "Stiles Stilinski", she murmurs as she hands me a key. "Here is your schedule and you are in room number seven", she gives me the last piece of paper she had attached to her clipboard. "That's everyone", she smiles and walks away heading back towards the main building.

As she leaves I turn to my best friend and push out my bottom lip knowing I have a gift for getting sympathy since I make the cutest, most adorable puppy dog expression. Hell I could give most of the werewolves a run for their money. "I guess we aren't roomies this year", I whine.

"It doesn't matter dude. We can hang out in the common room or if we both get cool roommates we can hang out in each other's room", Scott shakes it off.

"I guess you're right. It might be nice to get some separation. Besides if you're not my roomie I won't have to put up with the wet dog smell", I grin back.

"A dog joke really? Already? You waited what like half an hour", Scott shook his head. "Come on lets both go see who we got." Scott grabs my arm and drags me to the stairs. Thankfully I have quick reflexes otherwise I would end up face planting the stairs. We walk along the corridor at the top of the stairs and exchange a hug before parting at the door to room two. I continue walking on until I find my room. Without knocking I push the door open and walk in. Hell why should I knock if it's my own room, even if I do have to share it. As soon as I open the door I freeze in horror. Why do I have to be paired with Derek Hale? The guy hates me. I mean the whole of last year he was both growling at me and threatening to rip my throat out with his teeth or he was ignoring my existence.

"Are you going to come in or stand in the door way like that forever?" Derek mutters throwing me a look of loathing. I don't speak but I do walk further in and close the door. I set my shoulder bag down on the bed nearest the door since the other one has already been claimed. I sit there for a moment and run through my options. One I could go complain like a child and see if the principal would swap my room with someone else. That option makes me look like a coward so I dismiss it. Option two I could just put it aside and try to be nice to the jerk. Yeah I can play nice when I want to but for arses like him the instances are few and far between. Or option three I could deal with it and show Derek Hale he has messed with the wrong guy. I'm a Stilinski after all and Stilinski's can give as good as they get if they put their minds to it.

"I'm going to get the rest of my stuff", Derek grunts before he leaves the room. I take a deep breath and look at my phone as it just vibrated.

_**I got Isaac as my roommate **__**. Who did you get? Scott.**_

_I got bloody Sourwolf. Also known as grumpy git Derek Hale._

_**OH! Isaac says you can come over as much as you like. And we both wanna say sorry. Gonna unpack see you at dinner. Scott P.S. Enjoy the wet dog smell!**_

I don't bother answering back. What is the point? I should probably start unpacking too but first I need to go and pick up my cases from downstairs. As soon as Derek enters the room again I leave to go get my stuff without a word. When I get back two minutes later Derek is half way through his single case. I throw my cases on the bed and set about the mind numbing business of unpacking. I unpack my toiletries and head to the shared bathroom we have. "You mind if I take the bottom shelf?" I call out to be polite. What the fuck?! I thought I agreed to be just as much of a jerk as he was.

"That's fine", the oh so eloquent and verbose werewolf replies. Seriously that is one of the things that annoys me. I have seen him around school and he talks just as much as the next guy but when it comes to talking to me I'm lucky if I got a full sentence. Just now he gave me two words.

I go back to unpacking my case and put my clothes away in the dresser and wardrobe. Starting on the second case I unpack my laptop and place it on the bedside table. I continued until I have emptied out all the rest of my electronics, my shoes and my extensive candy selection. Stashing it away for now I push both cases under the bed and flop down to stare at the ceiling. Before I can even relax there is a knocking at the door. "I got it", I call as Derek is in the bathroom.

Opening the door I came face to face with Paige, Derek's girlfriend who looks surprised to see me at the door. "Oh sorry I thought this was Derek's room", she apologises and begins to turn away.

"No wait, it is. He is just in the bathroom. Do you want to come in and wait?" I ask her politely because I had nothing against her. She is a witch and quite a talented one. She is also one of the only people who call Derek out when he is giving me a hard time.

"Um no that is fine. Just tell him his sister Laura was looking for him", Paige smiles in a friendly sort of way. "And don't worry Stiles I'm sure you will both get on better with each other this year", she whispers to me before walking away. I close the door and return to staring at the ceiling since I know I can't go visit my mom yet. She is the schools music teacher and would be busy unpacking her own stuff.

"Who was it at the door?" Derek asks as he comes out the bathroom a couple of minutes later.

"It was your girlfriend", I reply in an offhand way. "Laura was looking for you."

"You must mean Paige. We're not together anymore though. We broke up over summer", Derek mutters more to himself than to me. "Well I'm going off to see my family now I've finished unpacking. I guess I'll see you later."

"Unless I become invisible", I snipe while he ignores me and leaves the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Why did I have to get stuck with him?" I bark as I storm into my mother's study, completely disrupting whatever my family had been talking about.

"Ah, don't we like our roommate? Who are you stuck with anyway?" Laura asks mockingly. Peter smiles knowingly.

"I'm stuck with Stiles Stilinski. And you knew about it didn't you? What did you do?" I growl at my uncle seeing his smile.

"What did I do? What makes you think I did anything?" Peter asks causally, too causally even.

"Derek, calm down. What is the problem? I thought you broke up with Paige because you liked the kid", my mum says softly trying to calm the tension in the room.

"Paige broke it off with me because she knew how I felt about him. I couldn't keep dating her when I wanted to be with someone else, she said. It would be fair for her to keep me from him", I admit. "But I didn't expect to be in such close quarters with him right from the start. I mean he hates me so I don't think I've got a chance."

"How do you know he hates you?" Cora asks as she walked over to hug my side.

"Because I'm a werewolf I can smell the fear and the loathing when he is around me", I answer as if it should be obvious. I mean it was sort of my own fault since I went out of my way to be rude to him last year before I realised what he meant to me. I threatened him multiple times to get him to just leave me alone and then when he still had the courage to talk to me after I was a colossal jerk I completely ignored him. So yeah he has good reasons to hate me and it is all my own fault.

"How do you know those emotions are about you though? He could be thinking of something else and you just pick up on those", Peter smirkes. He is enjoying this so much.

"Plus Derek you kinda suck at being a werewolf. With your sense of smell he could be lusting the pants off of you and you would still say he smells of hatred", Laura points out. I growl at her for the remark. So what if I have made mistakes with my sense of smell I haven't exactly had a lot of experience smelling emotions since it only kicked in about six months ago.

"Laura, be nice to your brother. Derek, stop growling at your sister. Would you like me to see if I can swap your room?" Mom asks looking me in the eye seriously.

"No because knowing my luck that will make him hate me even more", I replied. "I'll deal with it. I just want to know one thing", I add as I stalk across the room towards my uncle. "You arranged this didn't you? You made this happen." My uncle doesn't answer me he just stares me down until I turn away. "I'm leaving. See you all at dinner", I said as I exit the study ignoring the calls of my name from my mom and sisters.

"Nice work Peter", Talia whispers to her brother as I leave, not that I hear it. "You should play the villain more often. It was very convincing."

"You're welcome sis. The sooner those two realise they are made for each other the better. I couldn't stand hearing him whine anymore", Peter nods.

"Oh my gosh! You two are working together? You're trying to set them up", Laura cries in surprise.

* * *

><p>Stiles isn't in the room when I get back and I sigh in relief. Good at least when classes started up the smart ass little brainiac will be studying a lot. I mean what kind of kid can have a 5.0 grade average and not study constantly. I know of only one other, Lydia Martin.<p>

Lying down on my bed I pick up one of my hackie sacks and take to tossing it in the air and catching it. I look over to his bed and can't resist the urge to do something I know is weird. I quickly get up and grab his pillow. The pillow his head had been resting on before I left. Raising it to my nose I inhale deeply. My body calms as his scent, his gloriously sweet scent fills my nostrils. I put the pillow back after inhaling the scent once more and turn towards my bed again but stop dead when I see him standing again in the doorway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

Derek left the room like five minutes ago and through the silence I can hear all my other classmates joyfully laughing with each other. I'm not able to distinguish any voices it is just a rabble of voices that taunt me. Finally I decide I can't stay in the room any longer. I have to go see my mom now even if she is still busy. Jumping up I leave the room and walk as quickly as I can to her office. I call out a few 'hello's to my friends I haven't had the chance to greet yet. I pause as I get to the door and knock.

"Come in", my mom's voice calls from somewhere behind the door. I push open the door to find her sitting behind her desk looking over some paperwork. Lesson plans maybe I don't know. "Ah my baby boy is here", she cries in her usual thrilled to see me voice. "Come here baby boy", she adds as she walks round the desk and holds her arms open for me to hug her. I run over and hug her. Yeah I'll admit it I'm a momma's boy. But hey my mom manages to make me feel happy when I am feeling down. "What's up my little Genim?" she askes using my proper first name. She can always sense when I am feeling down.

"It's nothing mom. Just I don't think I'm going to get along with my roommate this year", I answer knowing she will keep asking until I tell her.

"Oh. You're not with Scott this year?" she asks surprised.

"Nah, I'm stuck with Derek Hale", I mutter.

"Derek Hale?! You mean the hot and handsome werewolf? Son of my best friend Talia Hale? The one you couldn't stop talking about all summer?" She smirkes at me.

"Mom! I never called him any of those things and I didn't talk about him all summer", I grumble. I get along great with my mom and we don't really have any secrets between us so yeah she knows I fancy her best friend's son. How screwed up is that? I've know Derek longer than I've known Scott but neither of us can stand one another. Whenever our families have social gatherings they throw us together and we sit there in silence or we start fighting. Last year when we both started at the same school everything just got drastically worse.

"There is no use lying, my baby boy. I see that blush creeping up your cheeks", she teases me. "But how about I help you feel better before I go to my meeting?" That's right I'd forgotten my mom would have a staff meeting.

"It's okay mom I'll just go", I mutter.

"Come on one song Genim. Please for your mother?" she asks knowing I can never deny her a song when she asks me for one.

"Okay one song. Which one?" I ask suspiciously. I am already pretty sure I know which song she wants us to sing together.

"We'll sing _Walking on Sunshine_ by Katrina and the Waves", she answers with a bright smile as she moves me over towards the keyboard. Settling down she begins to play. Yeah it was exactly the song I expected. It is her favourite feel good song.

_Ow_

_Mm, yeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around_

She smiles at me all the time she is playing and singing. As usual I give her the first verse alone because it is her favourite and I love hearing her voice.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, yeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true_

_And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you_

_Now, I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no_

_I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stay_

I don't know why this is her favourite feel good song but I have to admit it is a good one. I can't help smiling to myself which I know is her intention, especially when I see the gleam in her eye when she catches me smiling.

_Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Yeah, oh, yeah, now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine_

_I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine, baby, oh_

_Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby_

As we come to the last verse there is a knock on the door and I stop singing. I've never sung in front of anyone but my mom and sometimes my dad. It isn't that I am nervous or anything it's just that it is something private and special to me. Not even the Hales or Scott and his mom know that I love to sing. Or play the guitar. Maybe one day they might but not yet.

_Oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

_I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now_

_And don't it feel good_

I move to get the door while my mom continues playing and singing after she nods her head for me to answer it. I open the door and there stands Derek's mom, Talia Hale. She moves into the room and smiles as she listens to my mom singing.

_Hey, yeah now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it_

_And don't it feel good_

_I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now tell me, tell me, tell me again now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, don't it feel good, don't it feel good_

_Now don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_And don't it feel good_

Talia smiles as my mom finishes and gives her a hug which my mom returns appreciatively. "I just came to remind you we have that staff meeting in five", Talia reminds my mom.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Talia", my mom nods.

"Well I guess I better be getting back", I say quietly before I turn for the door.

"Stiles honey, don't worry and be happy", my mom calls after me and when she hears me groan at her supposedly witty remark I hear her laugh. Hey at least she remembers to use my preferred name as opposed to the name she gave me at birth. She is the only one that still calls me by it and only when we are alone. I don't mind too much seeing as how she is my mom.

* * *

><p>I make the short trek back to my room still smiling and because my mom has a gift for changing my perspective on things I decide to at least try being nice and civil to my unwanted yet remarkably desired roommate. Hey I can be two sided about the same thing. Sure he may hate me and threaten to kill me but he is the hottest guy in our year and as a hormonal bisexual teenager I can't help but feel attracted to the guy. Just a little, okay a lot. Hell I can't even lie to myself convincingly. I am majorly attracted to the abrasive, tall dark and handsome werewolf.<p>

I open the door and close it behind me stopping in my tracks as the sight before my eyes hits me. Derek is sniffing my pillow. And I don't mean just giving it a sniff to see if that might be where a weird disgusting odour might be coming from. I'm talking full on deep inhaling sniff. The kind people do when something smells irresistibly good. I watch silently as he put my pillow back in its place and turns towards his bed. I see the look of horror appear on his face as he spots me standing there. "What do you think you were just doing?" I ask in a quiet voice.

Derek opens his mouth to say something but closes it again and I wait patiently as he repeats the process a couple of times. "I – I – I was picking your pillow up of the floor", Derek lies. Yeah I would have been able to tell he was lying even if I hadn't witnessed him sniffing my pillow with my own eyes because I can hear it in his voice, also I can hear it in his heartbeat rise.

"Okay", I answer slowly and he seems to sigh in relief as if he believes I will leave it there. "So what is the deal with sniffing it?"

"What I didn't sniff your pillow. Why would I do something like that?" Derek growls but not as forcefully as he usually does. He knows he has been caught.

"You tell me. That's what I would like to know since I just saw you do it", I reply coldly.

"If you really must know I was familiarising myself with your scent", Derek answers quickly and there was an undercurrent of something almost happy. I smell the relief he radiates before he controls his emotions. So that was it. He managed to come up with an excuse quickly enough that he was slightly pleased with himself.

"Well unlike you I am not going to lie", I tell him. "I don't know why you did what you just did but as long as you promise I won't come in next and find you sniffing my boxers I'm willing to let this time go." I frown as I smell something he tries and almost succeeds in covering. Arousal. Why does a guy that hates me get aroused at the idea of smelling my boxers?

"Thank you", he whispers moving to lie on his bed. I don't miss the blush creeping up his cheeks either but I let it pass. I've enough thoughts swirling around in my head so I lay down on my bed too in quiet contemplation.


	2. A fresh start

**A/N: Yes Stiles is a supernatural creature. Most of the characters are. There are still a few humans though and of course hunters and druids.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

"Stiles? Stiles? STILES!" Scott repeats my name until he get my attention. "What's up? Is it Derek?"

"What? Why would it be Derek?" I ask worried what my friend is thinking.

"I meant has he threatened you again or something? Because you are sitting there spaced out and I had to yell at you just to get your attention. Plus you are sort of anxious", Scott explains.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I understand what my best buddy is thinking. "No it's nothing like that", I reply quickly. "He's not exactly ignoring me anymore but it's uncomfortable between us. We're back to where we were before we started school here together", I tell Scott and Isaac. They have both come to sit with me at dinner and it is nice to have someone to hang with but at the moment I'm not good company as I keep slipping into my own thoughts.

"Well that's better than him threatening you, right?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah I guess. It's just confusing. Maybe after a couple of days when I get used to things we will be okay again. Maybe it's something I did or maybe it had something t0 do with Paige", I murmur as I get lost in my head again.

"The witch?" Isaac asks confused.

"Yeah. Maybe he felt like I was hitting on his girl or something because he told me they broke up over summer. It was just after he started dating Paige that he began to be horrible to me", I remember.

"But that doesn't make sense does it? You never spent much time with Paige. I mean she is in our year but so is Jared and you hardly hang with him", Scott says.

"Why don't you tell me what it was then? Cos I have no other ideas", I raise my voice due to stress before I take a calming breath. "You know I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna get an early night", I say standing up and walking to clear my tray before I leave the hall. I hear them both call my name as I leave abruptly but I don't bother changing my mind. I also feel some eyes on me as I leave the hall but I don't care whose eyes they are. The only important people can get hold of me on my mobile if they are worried.

* * *

><p>Entering my room again I throw myself on the bed and grab my iPod from the bedside drawer. Putting on my favourite playlist and turning the volume up loud I close my eyes and relax. Unfortunately I forgot to charge the thing and after twenty minutes or so the damn battery runs out. So I put it on charge over on the desk and resume my position on the bed listening to the silence around me with closed eyes. I hear when he arrives back at the room and I smell his scent as it permeated the room. He knows I'm not asleep I know that so I'm not surprised when he asks, "What was wrong with you at dinner?"<p>

What does surprise me though is that he sits down on my bed by my feet and waits for me to answer. My eyes spring open as I mumble, "It was just Scott and Isaac. They were pushing a topic I didn't want to answer and I snapped."

"Oh" he said making a comical 'o' with his mouth. "Look I know last year was different for us. It was difficult. But I'm here if you need to talk to someone", he whispers before he pats my knee and moves to his desk across the room.

I watch him go in confusion. "Can we talk about last year?" I ask quietly as I sit up and wrap my arms around my knees, resting my chin on top of them. He freezes in the chair as he boots up his laptop and slowly turns to face me.

"If that's what you really want", he answers in a dead voice.

"Can you just tell me why?" I whisper back. I watch as he swallows and I hear his heart beat increase. He is terrified about answering this question I can smell it. I jump off my bed and climb quickly other his as I pull him into a hug desperate to relieve the fear I have inspired within him. "It's okay you don't have to tell me", I whisper as I run one hand through his hair and rub the other up and down his back. I want to know. Hell I need to know but I can't stand to see the guy I have a crush on in that sort of pain.

"No, you deserve to know. I just don't think I am ready yet to say it", he mumbles into my chest.

"Then don't. Tell me when you're ready", I whisper.

"Okay", he breathes. I release him and go back to my bed deciding I will get that early night I told my friends I wanted. I grab my pyjamas and go into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I come back out a few minutes later I shove my clothes in the laundry basket I brought with me. I pull back the covers and lay down on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Can we just try to be friends again first? Like when we were younger?" I hear him whisper after a few moments of silence. The question shocks me because until he said it I didn't remember a time before when we were friends. Since about age nine I can only remember us fighting and the times before that were blurry. I don't consciously remember them. They are memories that only surface when something sparks them.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**We were over at the Hale place for Cora's fourth birthday. Mom had just driven us there and Derek was standing waiting on the porch with his mom. I smiled when I saw Derek's grin spread across his face. He started tugging on his mother's skirt and pointing excitedly towards us.**_

"_**Okay Derek", Talia ruffled his hair. "You can play outside in the back garden. I don't want you playing out the front where no one can see you." Derek nodded before he grabbed my hand and led me through the house to the back. **_

"_**Where is your dad?" Derek asked me as we sat on the swings side by side.**_

"_**He had to work", I answered. "Where's the rest of your family? I only saw your mom."**_

"_**Uncle Peter is in the library reading", Derek said pulling a face as if reading was a disgusting habit. "Dad and Laura went out to the store. I think they went to buy Cora a cake." I nodded to show I was listening while I sat on the swing. I was rather quiet that day which was unusual for me and Derek noticed straight away. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped swinging and looked over at me.**_

"_**Derek are you my best friend?" I asked uncertainly.**_

"_**I don't know", he replied which had me snap my head up to look at him. "I know you're my best friend and I hope I'm yours but that's up to you."**_

"_**I thought so too but there's this other werewolf at school who's my best friend too. And this other kid Jackson said I can't have two best friends only one", I mumbled dejectedly. "So do I have to choose between you two? I've know you longer but I really like him too."**_

"_**Why are you asking me? You're supposed to be the smart one", Derek teased me. "I don't know but Stiles even if you can only have one best friend and you choose the other kid. I'll always be your friend."**_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

><p>As I come out of the memory I realise I have been quiet for a long time and that I haven't answered Derek. "Sure we can be friends again", I tell him. I hear the sound of him shutting his laptop down and then the bathroom door close. I grab my iPod again now it had a little charge and put my earphones in so I can listen to some calming music. I have trouble sleeping but a few years back my mom discovered listening to soft music helped ease my brain to sleep. Derek comes back out the bathroom and gets into his own bed turning off the lights.<p>

"Goodnight Stiles", I hear him whisper. I don't answer because it shocks me but also because I assume he thought I couldn't hear over the music. I am shocked he seems so open about starting things fresh but also overjoyed that I might get one of my oldest friends back at last. Before sleep claims me I decide to speak with Paige the first opportunity I got, while Derek isn't around. Whatever changed him back happened over summer when she broke up with him. She had to know what had caused his weird behaviour last year but I didn't want Derek to see us together in case it set him off again.

"Goodnight Derek", I mumble sleepily as my heavy eyelids close and my breathing evens out.

* * *

><p>The next morning I regret trying to get an early night because I wake up far too early. I mean I'm awake before the sun has even risen properly. I open my eyes and look around the still tidy dorm room wondering how long that will last. I look over at my roomie and gasp as I feel myself get aroused at the sight I missed last night while I was staring at the ceiling. Derek lies in his bed shirtless and the sheets have bunched up around his groin leaving his muscular legs hanging over the side of the bed. The abs on his chest slowly rise and drop so he is still asleep but even in the low light I can make out the outline of his body and it takes my breath away. I lie there watching him aware of how creepy it would be if he woke up to find me staring at him yet unable to tear my gaze away. He chose the bed near the window and so as the first rays of sun light entered the window I watched as they lit up his skin making the hair on his head look darker. He begins to stir and I turn away.<p>

"Morning", he calls to me as I lay facing the other direction. "Morning", I mutter in reply. I hear him yawn and stretch and I hate how much I like the sounds he is making.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks. It seems he is going to be true to his word and is trying to be the friend I lost years ago.

"Not really", I answer truthfully. "It's my own fault for trying to get an early night I guess. Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" I ask. "I wanted to go for a walk round the grounds before breakfast."

"No go ahead", he mumbles sleepily. "I like to lie in bed for a while anyways."

I jump out of bed before he finishes speaking and head into the bathroom for my morning shower. I shower and took care of business as quickly as I can eager to get so distance. Yeah I know we agreed to try and be friends and I want to but for it to come out of the blue like that was unexpected and I am panicking. I hadn't bothered to get clothes out in my rush to leave the room so quickly so I am forced to enter the room with a towel wrapped around my waist when I finish. I move quickly to the dresser and find some boxers, jeans and socks. I grab a shirt from the wardrobe when he goes into the bathroom and dress quickly in case he comes back out quickly. As I finish buttoning up my shirt I realise my rush was unwarranted though since the shower has just started running.

I grab a pen and a pad of sticky notes from my desk and quickly left him a note. It is a little quirk of mine that Scott finds hilarious. If I ever can't speak to someone to tell them something then I leave a note.

**Gone for a walk. See you later. Have a good first day.**

I stick the note on his laptop where I think he will see it and pick up my bag which I packed last night ready for Monday morning. I leave the room and head out of the sophomore dorms taking a well practised walk around the grounds.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I feel the first rays of sun coming through the window pane warming my skin. I think that is maybe what woke me. As I stir myself from my sleep I notice Stiles is already awake.

"Morning" I call over. I'm not totally awake yet so I act on instinct. If I was fully awake I probably would have done the same thing anyway after our very short conversation last night. I hear him mutter a morning back to me. I yawn and stretch my cramped muscles. Suddenly feeling a bit more awake I remember our discussion and I act to prove we can get back what we used to have when we were younger. "Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Not really", he answers truthfully. "It's my own fault for trying to get an early night I guess. Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" he asks me while I still feel rather groggy.

"No go ahead", I mumble sleepily. "I like to lie in bed for a while anyways." I close my eyes and relax my body in the warming sun rays as he departs for the bathroom. He is done in the bathroom rather quickly I note when he comes out looking slightly anxious. I can't help but let my eyes run over his body that the towel around his waist doesn't hide. I haven't seen him this naked for a long time. Like since we were seven or something. During that time we have both changed a lot. I don't know how he feels about my new physique but I find myself almost moaning at the muscles he hides under his clothing. I bit down hard on my lip to stop my moan from being heard. Luckily he doesn't see or hear anything as far as I can tell. While he grabs his clothes from the dresser I go into the bathroom so I can get ready too. Maybe if I'm quick I can join him on that morning walk.

When I finish in the bathroom I exit in a similar fashion hoping I can ask about joining him on that walk. To my disappointment he has already dressed and left. As I walk over to my bed I notice a green post-it note on top of my laptop.

**Gone for a walk. See you later. Have a good first day.**

I smile as I look at his neat handwriting. He has wished me a good first day which I take as a good sign. I also feel rather happy that he cared enough to leave me a little note. I look at the clock as I dry myself. It is six thirty which means the dining hall would be open for those who like an early morning breakfast. If I get there early enough maybe I can wave him over to join me when he comes in for breakfast.

I quickly check my schedule when I was dressed and gather the right equipment for the first day. Stuffing it in my back pack I leave the room and hurry off in search of breakfast.

I grab myself some orange juice and a bagel then join my family at a table. I sit there pretending to listen to Laura as she babbles on about some girl who picked a fight with her last night in the senior common room. I keep looking around the room hoping I will spot him coming in while trying to keep it subtle but obviously I failed. "What's wrong with you Derek? You looking for someone?" Cora asks as she elbows me in the side.

"No I'm good. Not looking for anyone", I mutter as I ignore the looks my family exchange and I go back to my now cold bagel that I'm not really interested in.

"Oh look here comes Stiles", Laura whispers to us. I whip my head round to look in that direction wondering how he got past me. There was no way he could have entered and walked past me without me seeing. I turn around and groan as my family laugh at my expense. Stiles wasn't really there.

"God, why do I sit with you people if you're just going to laugh at me", I mutter harshly. "Because we're family and we love you", mom smiles at me. "But seriously Derek you could be a little more subtle about things", she adds.

I look away from them and this time I so see Stiles. He is walking right towards us. Suddenly he is waving and I find myself waving back. He walks straight past us and I turn in my seat to see who he was waving to. Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey sit at a table a few rows behind us. "Oh burned!" Laura mocks me as I turn around again.

"Shut up would you", I growl at her. "I'm heading to class. See you all later."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

I walk through the cafeteria looking for my two best buddies who had text me telling me to get my butt there if I wanted food before class because yeah I lost track of the time and classes start in twenty minutes. I spot them suddenly as Isaac waves at me. I wave back and move towards them. As I take my seat Scott scowls at me, "Why was Derek waving at you?"

"He was?" I say a little too excited. For that I get the double scowl feature as Isaac joins in. "I don't know. He's a puzzle, that one."

"What?" Scott asks me.

"I mean it's hard to know what he is thinking. I don't know where I stand with him", I explain because I realise it's my fault. Scott has never been a morning person and since it is before eight thirty it is definitely too early for him to understand idioms.

"Okay so did something happen?" Isaac asks me warily.

"Not really. I mean I went up to bed early last night and he appeared shortly after-", I say before Scott interrupts.

"-Yeah we saw him follow you up", Scott says quickly.

"Well I asked him why he was a jerk last year. I didn't get an answer", I say feeling uncomfortable. They are my best friends but I feel bad about telling them how broken Derek looked so I pass over that detail. "He asked if we could be friends again and I told him yes."

"Did he apologise for last year?" Isaac asks.

"Umm, no not exactly", I purse my lips.

"Is it no or not exactly?" Isaac demands softly.

"No. Okay he didn't apologise but he doesn't need to", I say defending Derek.

"Yes he does Stiles. You shouldn't have just let it go like that. At least not without getting an apology first", Scott says angrily, his voice rising in anger.

"No he doesn't Scott. I get that you are trying to look out for me. You too Isaac; I do but you weren't there. There are factors to this you don't get and I can't explain. Its personal and I want to thank you for both being there for me but you have to let me settle things with Derek in my own way and in my own time", I tell them angrily before I slip the bottle of water into my bag and storm off towards my first class.


	3. First Kiss

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys, they mean so much to me. I will keep writing but updates will probably be slower.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I am still annoyed with my family when I arrive at my first class of the day, Biology. I sit myself at a desk and get out my books and a pad of paper. I am early to the classroom so no one else is there yet. I pull out a pencil and begin doodling on my paper. I lose track of time and am so focused on my mindless artwork that when someone sits down beside me and speaks I wolf out in surprise.

Slipping into the seat beside me Paige says "That looks like Stiles", while she looks at my drawing. She shakes her head at me as I wolf out on her. "Seriously Derek?" she asks while I shrug and calm my heart rate down so I can de-wolf before class starts. "Is there a reason you are drawing a remarkable good picture of your roommate this morning? I mean I know you have a crush on him but did something happen?" she smirks.

I look at her debating how much I can tell her. "Okay yeah something happened. Nothing huge though", I add as I see her getting excited. Yeah I am lucky to have her as a best friend now. I mean the girl understands me in a way no one else does and I know I can trust her with the details if I felt like sharing them. "So I talked to him last light after dinner. He was in a bad mood and so I offered to be there if he wanted to vent. He didn't but he asked if we could talk about last year. I panicked and he come over and hugged me. Then he told me not to tell him if it made me that anxious. I promised I would tell him when I could. I told him I needed some time. Then we agreed to start again as friends."

"Derek, that's great. It's not even been a full day yet. So did you apologise for your behaviour last year?" Paige is practically bouncing in her seat.

"No. I already told you I panicked", I tell her, felling I am repeating myself.

She frowns at me before she playfully smacks my head. "You idiot. I get that you panicked but you need to apologise for last year. Soon", she scolds me.

"Yeah I know. But I can't until I'm ready to tell him why", I mutter in shame.

"Okay that is it right?" she asks. Despite feeling a fool I can't help but smile at her. "Oh my, there's more. Come on tell me quick before Mrs. Martin turns up."

"Okay", I whisper. "So this morning I woke up and he was already awake. I let him shower first and when he came out in just a towel I got to see what he hides beneath all those layers of clothing. It was good. Like really good! So good that I almost moaned", I say as I hide my face and shake my head.

"My god Derek", she muttered in exasperation. "You've got it so bad and even when he practically hands you the perfect situation for reconciliation you don't take it. After lessons come over to my room and I'll sort you out. We'll get you your man, and then you can both help me find mine."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles POV<strong>

"Good morning", Lydia says as she slides into the seat beside me. "Morning", I reply a little confused. Sure we sit together often enough as we are the only two with a 5.o GPA but she is unusually chipper today.

"So I heard there is something going on between you and your roommate", she smirks at me. Now I know why she is so happy. Teasing anyone about their relationships gives her some weird satisfying pleasure. It's sordid.

"Nothing is going on okay", I sigh. "So when I heard that you got all excited because the guy you are lusting after waved at you this morning in the cafeteria and you missed it, that isn't true?" she asks.

"Was it Scott or Isaac that told you?" I hiss.

"Does it matter?" she asks while continuing to smile at me.

"Well at least that way I know which one I have to give some payback", I mutter. "Great so I'm sensing it is true. What else happened though? Because I know you've had a crush on the guy for the last few years but last year it didn't even seem like you were friends", Lydia muses while she applies a fresh coat of lipstick to her already perfectly painted lips.

"We just decided to start fresh again last night", I mutter not wanting to have to talk about it with everyone all day. "Without an apology?" Lydia purses her lips.

"God! Did they tell you everything?" I hiss again annoyed with both of them.

"Yeah", she replies like it should be a known fact.

"Look I'm gonna give you the same warning I gave them. Back off! I can handle this myself. I don't need people to keep interfering. I'm grateful you seem to care but until I come to you or there is actually a cause for you to worry I wish you'd all just back off", I bark at her quietly since Ms. Morrell has just arrived to start our French lesson.

* * *

><p>I look down miserably at my dinner as I sit at a table alone. Sure I could have gone and sat with any of my friends, I could have sat with my mom if I didn't feel guilty about dragging her away from her colleagues so early in the new academic year but I didn't. I don't want to hear anymore of my friends' or my mom's talk about my relationship or lack of relationship with Derek. Honestly, I get that everyone cares about me, I really do. But no one has let up today and all I want is to continue my normal life as if it isn't a big deal because really I'm not sure if it is a big deal or not.<p>

"Hey, you mind if we join you?" Paige asks as she stands across the table from me with Derek and her roomie Erica.

"Don't be silly. No, of course you can join me", I give a weak smile. Paige sits down but not before giving Derek a nod to tell him that he should go sit beside me.

"How was your first day?" I ask the group in the general sense, while hoping Derek will tell me about his day. Erica shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Hmm, it wasn't too bad."

Paige rolls her eyes at Erica's comment. "She's never been much of a talker", she whispers to us two.

"How was your day then Paige?" I ask trying to get a conversation going so I don't feel the need to talk and fill the silence with my own thoughts. Paige looks at me for a moment as if she is considering something about me before she answers.

"It was okay. Teachers all seem to be doing the usual we'll ease you into the syllabus routine", she murmurs as she sips her water. "Your mom was really cool though. We just spent the lesson singing our favourite songs as a class."

"Cool. Yeah she likes to give people the first lesson to reacquaint since she understands that we don't get to see each other over the summer", I smile.

"I think Derek had a good day too", Erica says before she pops more food into her mouth and wiggles her eyebrows at the boy. Swallowing she expands on her statement so I understand what she means. "I think he already has his eye on someone else. Oh, maybe it's the new girl. Is it the new girl?" Erica asks turning to face Paige.

"Why are you asking me?" Paige looks surprised.

"Because when I got up to the dorm Derek was there and you two stopped talking when I entered. Now I know you have broken up but anyone with eyes can see it was a good break up and that you have become his closest friend, his greatest confidant", Erica says as her voice rose slightly.

"How was your day Stiles?" Derek asks me. I feel a little flustered but looking to my right I see that he like me feels uncomfortable with the argument the girls are having across the table from us. Maybe he is thinking we can distract ourselves with our own conversation which I have to agree sounds like a good idea. "It's been okay. I've just had a load of friends trying to give me too much friendly advice. They care for me but it seems like they wanna control my life at the moment", I answer honestly.

"I know what you mean", Derek smiles as he glances over at Paige who is still arguing with Erica.

"You know I heard Scott had his eye on the new girl this morning", Erica mutters. "Maybe you'll have some competition."

"Well good I'm happy for the guy if he can make it work but I won't be his competition since I don't feel that way about her", Derek tells the witch. "I don't even know the girl. I haven't had the chance to meet her yet."

"Do we know anything about the new girl Kira yet?" Erica asks.

"She's a kitsune", Derek tells us before going back to his food.

"She's a fox and Scott a werewolf is still interested! Why does that not surprise me?" Paige laughs.

"That's just Scott. He defies conventional norms", I chuckle along with her.

"Is that all we know?" Erica asks. Paige and Derek give her a shrug so she turns to look at me.

"Kira Yukimara, she's a thunder element kitsune who only discovered her element a couple of weeks before school began this year. She is five seven with black hair and dark brown eyes. She likes reading, martial arts, romantic comedies and the smell of mint. She has four classes with me, Chemistry, English, Music and History. Her favourite kind of music is classical. She can play the piano and the saxophone. She has her eye on Scott as well, so the attraction is mutual. Is there anything else you need to know? Oh she also likes orange soda", I announce to the shocked faces staring at me.

"How can you possible know all that about her already?" Derek asks me in an astonished voice.

"Derek", I smile at him. "When you have a 5.o grade average and are sitting in a class that you have no need to be there for you talk to people and you learn stuff. Not the stuff the teacher would like you to but then when you already know what the teacher is trying to teach they become pretty lenient." All three of them continue to stare at me for a moment and I began to feel uncomfortable. Paige was the first to come out of the trance they all fell into. "Huh, maybe you should tutor Derek", she smirks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he barks at her.

"You know what it means. Stiles here is super smart and since you're going to be spend time together as roommates maybe he could help you study. Increase that grade point average of yours", Paige continued to smirk as she took Derek on in a staring contest.

"Are they always like this?" I ask Erica. "They were worse when they were together", she sighs. I nod and take another mouthful of coke while I imagine what worse would be like. By now I've finished my food or at least as much of it as I want so I'm really just sticking around because of the company.

"Look I'm going to go now but it was really nice hanging out with you Erica, Paige. I hope we can do it again sometime", I say as I see my mom leaving the hall. Both the girls agree we should hang out more which is nice to hear and I hear Derek say "See you later."

* * *

><p>Having a nice pleasant conversation with Derek and his friends was a surprise and even I find it was rather refreshing. I follow after my mom hoping she might have time for a little sing song tonight. I catch up to her just outside her office and we both head inside discussing songs we want to sing.<p>

"How about _You got a friend_ by James Taylor?" I ask because I think that is the kind of song for me tonight.

"Okay sweetie but only if you play the guitar to accompany it", mom agrees with a smile. My mom is always sly like that. She'll agree to a song I want to sing as long as I play the accompaniment; she sees it as a clever way of getting me to practise and I always indulge her. So grabbing my guitar which my mom kept in her office so it is safe, I put it on my shoulder settled into a comfortable position and started playing.

_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand_

_and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right._

_Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there_

_to brighten up even your darkest nights._

I began to smile as she let me sing alone while she just smiled and stood soaking up the enjoyment of hearing me play. She believes I have magic in my voice but I've never agreed. I think I sound okay yet I'm sure plenty of people sound just as good.

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,_

_you've got a friend._

As I hit the bridge to the next verse I gave my usual frown to her and she nods. As I began the next verse she joins in singing this time.

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds_

_and that old north wind should begin to blow,_

_keep your head together and call my name out loud._

_Soon I will be knocking upon your door._

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there._

_Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold._

_They'll hurt you and desert you. Well, they'll take your soul if you let them,_

_oh yeah, but don't you let them._

I meet my mom's eyes and I can see the pride she feels that I am her son. I sigh as I feel the days dissatisfaction wash away. This is one of the great things singing or playing music with my mum gives me. No matter how bad a day I've endured, losing myself in the music always makes me feel better.

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call, Lord, I'll be there, yeah, yeah,_

_you've got a friend. You've got a friend._

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend. Ain't it good to know you've got a friend._

_Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend._

I finish the last chords and set my guitar back in its stand. "How was that?" I ask looking back towards her.

"That was brilliant. You've been practising", she laughs as she hugs me. "Do you want to stay for another one? I probably have time for one more."

"No its okay mom, I'll let you get on. I actually want to get back. I have some stuff to do tonight. I just needed a little pick me up", I tell her honestly as I kiss her on the cheek and she hugs me again.

"Okay well I won't be able to tomorrow or Thursday but make sure you come over at the weekend at least", she says to me in mock seriousness.

"Of course mom. Goodnight", I call as I leave the office and head back to my dorm room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

When I get back to the dorm room again I find Stiles isn't there again. I feel conflicted about it because part of me wants to spend as much time as possible with him while a smaller part is glad he isn't there because it means I can indulge in one of my guilty pleasures. I boot up the laptop on my desk while I go for a piss. Coming back to the still empty room I load up my favourite fan fiction website and look for something that sounds like it could be interesting to read. I plug in my headphones and start listening to music while I continue the search for something to read.

I find a new piece by one of my favourite authors and I start reading. Within minutes I am so lost in the story that I don't hear Stiles come in the room. Lost in the story I don't even hear him creep over to see what has so totally captured my focus that I didn't answer when he called my name. It isn't until I feel his warm moist breath against my neck that I realise he is behind me. My muscles lock up the moment I realise he is there. The only muscles that work are my fingers which allow enough movement for me to turn off my music.

I slowly take of my headphones and place them on the desk. As I do this I feel the breath on my neck stop and I hear footsteps taking a few steps back from me. I turn to face Stiles with a look of embarrassment on my face. He has the boldness to be smirking so wide it barely fits on his face and as I look him in the eye he bursts into uncontrolled laughter. "You're a closet geek", he gasps for breath as he falls backwards on to my bed laughing. "Just wait until the guys find out", he continues to chortle. I'm not sure who he means to tell but I don't want anyone to find out. I sort of have the reputation of being a jock and while I know reputations aren't everything Stiles reaction is sure to be similar to a lot of peoples. I could do without a whole load of people laughing at me right now. I mean my family already is. Do I need more as well?

I rise from the chair quickly and move to the bed. I place one hand either side of him to stop him moving away and I lean down to him with my teeth bared. I smell the fear that instantly rises from him and I realise he thinks I've switched back to the angry threatening Derek that he had to put up with at the beginning of last year. "Don't be so scared", I say around the wolf fangs; my voice coming out rougher than usual, "I'm not going to hurt you. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this and I won't need to hurt you", I growl softly. He relaxes as he understands the context in which I am threatening him.

"Okay, no one needs to hear about this", he agrees. I nod and de-wolf. "Thank you", I breathe. "Now I'm going to let you up", I tell him. Unfortunately he moves faster than I do and your bodies sort of collide with each other in a rather fortunate and yet unfortunate manner. The shock that our lips have met causes my muscles to freeze up for the second time that evening. I feel myself whimper as my mind recognises how soft his lips are against mine. He doesn't move either and I'm not sure why. This is one of those situations where my sense of smell can't help because I can smell too many emotions from both of us and there are too many for me to distinguish them from one another. After a few seconds of total stillness we both lean away from each other. I see out the corner of my eye that he licks his lips and I hope that means he liked it but I can't even think about that at the moment as I'm freaking out. Reflexively I raise my fingers to my lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen", I say reaching out to help him up this time. He accepts my hand and lets me pull him up. "It's okay", he mutters in a dreamy voice, as if his mind is elsewhere. "It's my fault anyway. Do you want to just forget it like we did that other thing I witnessed just before?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I try to understand what he means. "You know what I saw on the laptop", he drawled and understanding suddenly shoots through me. "Yeah let's forget about both of them. I think that's best. I'm going over to see Paige. I'll see you later", I say hurriedly as I leave the room at top speed.

Outside the door I lean back against the wall and think about what I just said. Damn it. Why did I tell him to forget our first kiss? It won't be for the best if we forget it I'm sure. I mean I know he hates me and probably doesn't want to kiss me but I agreed to forget it and I'm just not sure I will be able to. It might have happened by accident and it might not have been a proper kiss but I'm still sure the taste and texture, the feeling of his lips on mine will haunt me for quite awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Would love to hear peoples thoughts via PM or reviews**


	4. Stressing over a kiss

**A/N: Hey guys I've had a lot of people wondering what supernatural species each person is so I've decided to include the ones that you should already know about. As I reveal others I will add to the list. I will repost this list with each new chapter, if I remember.**

Paige - Witch

Ms. Morrel – Druid

Allison Argent - Hunter

Chris Argent – Hunter

Jennifer Blake – Druid

Alan Deaton – Druid

Hale Family – Werewolves

Lydia Martin - Banshee

Natalie Martins – Banshee

Scott McCall - Werewolf

Erica Reyes - Witch

Claudia Stilinski – Witch

Ken Yukimara – Human

Kira Yukimara - Kitsune

Noshiko Yukimara – Kitsune

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I knock loudly and repeatedly on Paige's door the moment I am outside it. I can hear Erica snap some pissy comment but I ignore it. The door is flung open and Paige is looking at me annoyed. Her face calms down and becomes worried when she sees it is me and the state I am in. "What happened? What did you do know?" she asks.

"Can we go for a walk?" I ask her, the stress is clear in my voice. She nods and leaves with me without saying a word to her dorm mate. We head along the corridor and down the stairs, we move across the common room and I walk us towards the trees at the edge of the little woodland area our school campus has within its grounds. I don't realise I'm walking at an exceptionally fast pace until I hear Paige moan, "Can we slow down a bit?"

I slow down slightly but continue walking in the uncomfortable silence until we hit the trees. There I smack my head hard against one before I sink down on my knees and continue bashing my head against it with less force. "Derek, tell me what's wrong?" Paige says as she knees beside me and hugs my shoulders.

"I kissed him. I kissed him and then agreed with him to forget it", I growl completely frustrated with myself. I feel my claws and fangs slide out due to my lack of restraint.

"You kissed him? Then agreed with him to forget about it. Why?" Paige asked in a tense tone. I can't understand it but I sense something in her tone that makes me feel weak. "Explain to me what happened", she tells me.

I explain what happened and look to my left to see her face. She's displaying a mixture of emotions on her face and one I register is anger. I don't understand why she would be angry and so before I can think better of it I ask, "Why are you angry with me?"

That simple sentence is all it takes for her to blow up. She's usually a calm and gentle person but for some reason I always seem to rile her up easily. "Why? Why am I angry with you?" she screams at me. "Derek how can you be such an idiot, an insensitive jerk, a complete and total moron? I know how you feel about Stiles, I do. So when you've been given two perfect opportunities to work things out why do you come to me whining that you messed up? You're hopeless. But then that is also what I love about you. You act so confident and secure but you're a hopeless bumbling mess underneath it all", she calms down as she talks. "Look when you accidentally kissed you should have explained everything and found out how he took it. You're looking for a magical perfect situation where you don't have to feel anything negative and neither does he. But the truth of the matter is that can't happen after the way you acted last year someone is always going to get hurt before this gets resolved. You said you can't tell him yet but why not? What is stopping you?"

"You already know that I think he hates me after last year but it's like yesterday and today there have been these small moments where I can almost believe last year didn't happen. There are these moments that remind me of how things used be between us when we were younger. I don't want to lose those moments by telling him that last year I was a jerk to him because I realised how I felt, that I was afraid to admit how I felt and that I blamed him for those feelings. How do you tell someone that the good feelings they inspire in you are the reason you acted so cruel? When we first started going out I was happy but soon after I started feeling things for him and so I started to be mean hoping he would hate me. That he would despise me enough that his own cruel treatment towards me would destroy those feelings I felt for him. But he's Stiles. He isn't mean to anyone even those that deserve it. He's kind, generous, loyal and brave. He puts everyone else before himself. He'll only hurt someone if it protects someone he cares about and even then he hates himself for doing it", I smile as I ramble on about the boy that has captured my heart. "So he hates me. To hate someone doesn't make you a bad person."

Paige leans against my shoulder and squeezes me slightly as she mumbles, "You're right even the best people can hate someone. But you know there is a fine line between love and hate. Are you sure you can judge which side he is on?"

"Oh that is the biggest load of crap. Are you trying to convince me that maybe he loves me?" I ask her mockingly.

"Well maybe he doesn't love you yet because he hasn't got to know that side of you but I doubt he hates you. I seriously doubt he hates you. You just said he is kind and generous. Well those sorts of qualities are the sort that imply a very forgiving individual. And you said he is loyal. If he is loyal I can't imagine one year of bad attitude would destroy so many years of affection", Paige says calmly ignoring my cynicism. "You came to me because I'm your friend and you want my help so let me help you by giving you some advice. Stop thinking so much with your head because it's just getting you into all this trouble. Instead follow your heart. Open up to the guy and spend time with him. Get to know him and discover what you missed last year when you went off the rails. Get your friendship back on track."

"But what if he doesn't want any of that now? I just keep making one mistake after another and it's snowballing", I begin to rant again.

"Look Derek yeah you've made mistakes but we all make them. We make mistakes so we can learn from them. So learn from yours and get your butt back up there apologise like there is no tomorrow and just spend time in his presence", Paige mutters getting annoyed with my little pity party now.

"Okay I'll do it", I huff out a breath and inhale deeply. I stand up helping her up as well. As we walk back towards the door we walk yet again in silence before I part ways with her at the top of the stairs though I lean in to give her a grateful hug. "You're the best Paige and just wanted to say thanks", I whisper as I turn and disappear back into my dorm room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

Derek rushes out of the room before I can say anything more. I've had just enough time to suggest he forget that we just kissed. And though I suggested it and he agreed I know I won't forget it, not for anything. I only suggested it because he seemed really freaked out. If I was straight and I suddenly found I had kissed a guy I imagine it would be pretty hard to deal with straight away. I had hoped I might be able to talk to him about it but that obviously isn't an option since he fled to speak with his ex.

I feel sort of dirty and used even though I know it was an accident. That was my first kiss and I loved it. Sure a passionate heartfelt kiss would have been great but the fact that it was Derek means so much more. But I feel dirty and used because Derek is ashamed of it. His disgust at what happened has tainted what could have made an idyllic memory. The way he touched his lips as if he might remove the foul sensation sticks in my mind. I mean I could almost construe the whole occurrence another way if it wasn't for the fact he had been threatening me just before it happened.

I don't know why the threat shocks me so much. Maybe because I thought whatever I had done last year, he was starting to forgive me for it. Now I'm back to how I was at the beginning of last year. The whole 'let be friends' idea seems to have vanished. It was funny while it lasted and I can only assume that I must have made the same mistake I did last year to earn his anger. I guess I really need to figure out what I do each year that causes such a violent reaction in an old friend.

Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts as I realise he didn't say how long he would be gone. I don't want to be around when he gets back so I head down to the common room and hide myself away in a corner. I make sure I can't be seen by the stairs or the door just in case he feels the need to follow through on his threat. It's sad that it's gotten to the stage where I believe he actually might hurt me. But the pain I saw in his eyes was enough that I have considered it as a course of action. I'm not weak by any means and I could defend myself if I needed to but to harm one who my heart longs for seems an impossible feat. How could I defend myself without hurting him? And it would hurt me if I was forced to hurt him. Maybe the answer lies in allowing him to hurt me then. That way only one of us would have to be hurt and as much as I have begun to fear his hurtful words may lead to hurtful actions I don't think he would kill me. I've known him long enough to know he could never take a life for something so insignificant. In that moment I know I have found my answer.

A face appears around the corner and I wave and smile at Kira from my corner seat. She smiles back at me shyly and walks over. "Hey Stiles", she greets me as she slips into the seat opposite me. "I don't suppose you could spare a minute could you? I was actually just looking for you. I went to your room but you weren't there so I thought I would check the common room before I turn in."

I blink at her stupidly as I register that fact. "Sure", I mumble uncertainly. "Do you need some help with something?"

"Well you see the thing is", she begins before she exhales deeply. "The thing is... Oh never mind I'm just being stupid. Have a nice night Stiles", she says standing up.

"Is this about Scott?" I ask and she pauses in the middle of getting out of the chair.

"Am I that obvious?" she whispers shyly and I laugh lightly. Erica said Scott was interested is this girl. I might not be having much luck with romantic relationships but that doesn't mean I want everyone to be as miserable as me. If there is a chance I can help Kira and Scott get together then it's my duty as his best friend to do my best shot. "No, you're that that obvious. It's just I heard some rumours since we spoke this morning. It would seem you like him despite him being a wolf. And it would seem he likes you despite you being a fox, if the rumours are true", I grin.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asks looking me directly in the eye with a sort of desperation. I hold her eye as I answer, "What I think isn't important. What I know is the more important matter. Why did you come to me to ask about Scott?"

I can see she blushes but she has also found something to bolster her courage and that allows her to reply honestly, "Allison. She was talking to me earlier and she said if I wanted a chance with Scott my best bet was talk with you. Apparently you helped him and Allison get together. She said you know him best except maybe Isaac."

"Well Allie is right on all accounts. So you want the chance to date Scott McCall. What would you say if I told you I know exactly how you could get yourself a date with him?" I teased the fox child. I watched as Kira's eyes lit up. "You don't need to say anything I know that look in your eye. Now here is the all important information. Kira if you want to date Scott you have got to make the first move."

Kira flashed a look of fright at me at such a suggestion. "Don't worry Kira", I assured her. "I had to encourage him for weeks before he asked Allison out. Make the first move and I promise Scott will respond." She nodded and we sat together in silence a little while.

"What about you Stiles?" Kira asked me nervously. "Scott told me you were having relationship problems. Or rather the problem is your lack of relationship. Do you wanna talk about it?"

I looked at her surprised that she already knew. "No I'm okay thanks", I say before I pause to think about it. "Actually yeah, yeah I would. Say someone accidently kissed you and you then asked them to forget it and they agreed. What would you think of that situation?" I ramble.

"Wait so Derek kissed you and you asked him to forget it then he agreed?" Kira asked me in clarification.

"What? Derek? How-? How did you know?" I stammered while she giggled quietly. "Stiles I saw you and Derek at dinner and you were getting along so well. The way you touched each other the way couples do, well I already thought you were together until Scott told me. So why did you ask him to forget it?" She asks me in confusion.

I shift in my seat almost regretting asking for her opinion but I find the courage to answer her when I picture Derek's face. I never want to see that pain in his eyes again. I will do anything to prevent it. "I asked him to forget it because you should have the pain in his eyes. When we accidently kissed it was like someone had ripped out his heart or something", I mumble.

"Stiles", Kira whispered, her lip quivering. "After what I saw at dinner tonight I can't believe that is true. There must be another reason for it. Here is my advice before I go and you can feel free to ignore it if you like. Spend time with him and show him how you feel. Maybe don't go straight to kissing again since that didn't work out so well. Start smaller with hugs or something to show your affection. Well goodnight." Kira came around the table to give me brief hug before she left. Turning at the door she gave me a small wave and a smile.

* * *

><p>I enter the dorm room hours later when I am certain everyone is asleep or at least that he would be. I'm not disappointed either so I quietly set about loading my laptop up so I can waste some time until my brain feels ready to sleep.<p>

I find myself thinking about Kira's advice as I start to work on my writing pieces. She and everyone else has spent all day drilling it into me that I must be misreading the signals Derek was sending me. I wonder if maybe they are right. After all there have been those moments when I felt emotions other than anger, pain or hate radiated from him. Maybe they are right and I guess Kira is right when she says if we spend time together I might discover how Derek really feels about me.

I must be too tired if I'm still awake and having these kinda thoughts. I shut off my laptop and place it on the desk as I get ready for bed. I start to strip off my clothes so I can pull on my old sweats. As I take off my boxers my heart almost jumps out of my chest as I hear Derek breath, "Stiles?"

I turn round to face the werewolf, my face flushed redder than a tomato only to hear him mumbling nonsense. My heart rate calms down as I realise he is still asleep and I breathe a sigh of relief as I pull my boxers from my ankles before I pull on the sweat pants. How embarrassing would it have been for Derek to wake and find me across the room naked from him?

I climb into bed and lay down hoping I will fall asleep quickly and for once I know luck is on my side; I feel myself drifting off to sleep. Yet as my brain begins to feel the warm fuzziness that sleep brings I'm woken by sudden whimpering and moaning. Instantly all semblance of sleep leaves me and I look over to see Derek tossing and turning prior to me deciding to try and sleep again. I lay there for an hour listening to Derek moan and whimper continuously with what I can identify as the sounds of a distressing nightmare. When we were young kids and we slept over we would always cuddle up with each other after we were sent to bed, thinking our parents never knew. Now I am older I am pretty sure they did know.

I know this isn't the kinda of nightmare that is frightening because I remember that Derek howls and screams when he has a nightmare of that sort. I could wake him from his nightmare but then we would probably end up talking and I don't want that tonight. So that only really leaves one option; I will have to go over and comfort the guy the way I used to. I understand full well he might want to kill me for it in the morning but with him whimpering and moaning I can't get any sleep. I walk over and slide myself into his bed. I place my palm on his cheek and stroke it gently while I whisper his name. "Calm down Derek", I say. I lay against his side like we used to as kids and he begins to calm down. He reaches up and holds my hand. I let him keep hold of it as I feel my body shutting down. Before my mind closes down for the night I whisper the three words I want to tell him most of all. The three words I can never find the courage to say; "I love you."


	5. Ring Out

**A/N: Here is the next chapter sorry for the wait. This one has a lot more action than the other ones but I hope it is just as good.**

Danielle – Druid

Greenburg – Parasite

Heather – Siren

Jared – Werewolf

Ms. Morrel – Druid

Paige – Witch

Oliver – Troll

Allison Argent - Hunter

Chris Argent – Hunter

Jennifer Blake – Druid

Vernon Boyd – Cyclops

Matt Daehler - Vampire

Alan Deaton – Druid

Bobby Finstock (Coach) – Vampire

Hale Family – Werewolves

Malia Hale – Werecoyote

Isaac Lahey – Minotaur

Danny Mahealani - Warlock

Lydia Martin - Banshee

Natalie Martins – Banshee

Scott McCall - Werewolf

Erica Reyes - Witch

Claudia Stilinski – Witch

Jackson Whittemore - Vampire

Ken Yukimara – Human

Kira Yukimara - Kitsune

Noshiko Yukimara – Kitsune

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

I awoke early the next morning like usual and was briefly confused to find myself in the same bed as Derek however as my memory returned quickly I slipped out of my roommates bed and into my own. It was still too early for me to get up and do anything productive so I settled for grabbing my laptop and began working once more on my writing pieces.

This became a routine as it became evident to me that each night Derek would begin whimpering and moaning unless I slid in beside him in the single narrow bed. I wasn't stupid and knew this couldn't persist but I was also scared of Derek's reaction and thus resolved only to worry about the situation when Derek himself mentioned it. Since the werewolf had no idea what was happening I was confident that it would continue for some time.

"Mr Stilinski", Mr Hale called me back as I was about to leave physics after his second Friday morning. "Could I have a private word?" I paused in packing away my things and nodded to my teacher. I started to pack away again but slower nodding for my friends to go on ahead. For some reason Derek seemed reluctant to leave me with his uncle but eventually after his uncle stared him down he left. "I'm sorry about this Stiles I just wanted, or rather I needed to speak with you about my nephew", Peter told me slowly as the last member of class exited. "He doesn't seem to be telling us as much as he used to. I mean tell his family as much as he used to", Peter added to clarify his statement unnecessarily. "We've also noticed when he spent time with us in this weekend that he smelt greatly of negative emotions. Is there anything you could tell us as his dorm mate? You spend a good deal of time with him. Does anything strike you as strange about him? Something that might explain these instances?"

I hadn't known what to expect but this was not one of them. I considered for a moment the implications this discussion could have on my friendship with Derek. My friendship with Derek which since I started listening to Kira's advice had grown quite friendly and it was almost equivalent to the bond I'd had with the werewolf all those years ago. It was almost like the bond I had with Scott or Isaac except around those two I didn't have to guard my emotions against lustful thoughts and fantasies. On the one hand if I talked to Derek's uncle Peter about the nightmares I might be able to help Derek stop having them altogether but that would mean I couldn't sneak into his bed every night for cuddles; at least not without a seriously guilty conscience. On the other hand if I didn't talk about them with someone who knew Derek strongly then Derek would probably continue to suffer from them for who knows how long. "Sir I'm not sure", I began.

"Peter, Stiles. Call me Peter. In class you should call me sir but in an informal setting you should relax. After all I have known you for many years before I became my teacher", Peter said softly to me.

"Peter", I started again. "I think I might have an idea what is affecting Derek. Every night he falls asleep before me because as you no doubt know I suffer from insomnia. Well every night just as I lay down to sleep he begins to whimper and moan, frantically tossing around in his bed. I think it is nightmares. He is anxious about something I would guess." Peter had a smile on his face that I knew from our family gatherings.

"If what you say is true then I concur with your assessment. The solution though isn't one you're gonna like though", he smirked with that god damn smile that showed me he knew something. Something important! Before I could ask anymore though he spoke again, "Talk to him about his nightmares which I gather you have already tried. Make him tell you what they are about or he will continue to suffer from them. Now you better get off to class before you get in trouble. You have my sister next, right?" I nod to confirm that it is true. "Very good. Tell her I detained you and she won't mind", Peter settled behind the desk with a small wave and set to work on the paperwork that was piled on his desk around him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Friday afternoons at Beacon Hills School for the Gifted are always interesting. Lessons stop early so we can participate in a combat simulation exercise. Last week the freshmen had their first turn and this week it is the sophomore year's turn. After all four years had one week to show the rest of the school their combat skills we would be able to form our own teams and have contests. The first chance each year had to show off their skills was a simple 'ring out' challenge. The entire class would be placed in a ring where there were no rules except you leave the ring you lose. Once you were out you stayed out. The problem with competitions like this are that alliances begin to form and it is never a complete free for all. This year the werewolves in the sophomore year had already agreed to group together. Class sizes are much smaller than an ordinary school's so in a class of thirty there were eight werewolves. Add to the fact we had made a pact with the five witches in our year then our classmates were facing almost half the class who were willing to fight as one unit.

I had heard rumours floating around but I never got confirmation of the rumour until the bell signalling the start of the challenge. I crouched defensively waiting for someone to make a move but had to blink stupidly as I saw the rumours had been true. Evidently Ethan's idea to group the werewolves together wasn't as original as he thought. Beside me stood my allies while across the ring from me stood the majority of the rest. There were a few class mates who looked lost and confused in the middle. And of course there were a couple that look completely hopeless. Ethan took the point position because it was his idea. His boyfriend Danny one of the male witches, or warlocks as they prefer to be called was standing to his right while I stood to his left.

Opposite me in the leader's position at the head of their own formation stood Stiles. Yeah that intelligent little charismatic git had rallied all the students who didn't seem to have a little cliché of their own at school. Generally they were referred to as the odd ones or the misfits. It was nothing against them. It wasn't even like we were being rude it's just the term that seemed to be used by them as well no less. I heard growls run through my line of allies as we had all expected to have an advantage with numbers. The sensible kids in the middle had moved over to join the misfits or some of them even chose to walk straight out of the circle. The students and staff that sat in the spectators seats that ringed the outer edges of the hall could be heard laughing. A few seemed disappointed with the surrender some students gave.

Silence and stillness had taken over the sophomore year inside the ring but suddenly that was shaken by Stiles' voice as he called out loudly, "First wave." Instantly I noticed all those with supernaturally enhanced hearing on their side made to cover their ears. I followed their example and managed to cover my ears just in time before Lydia let loose a bloodcurdling scream. First wave was evidently to mess with our hearing. It took all the werewolves except me with enough surprise so when Lydia finished screaming all they could hear was an incessant ring. Using that ringing as a distraction all those with enhanced strength came at the wolves and started to push them towards the outer edges of the rings. We lost two wolves in that first round; Malia and Jared were pushed from the ring while the others recovered quick enough to stop themselves. Ethan and Aiden even managed to turn the tables removing Greenburg and Heather from the opposing side. "Regroup", Ethan called and we did just that. It was clear Ethan's confidence was shaken though not only by having his plan mimicked but also because it had back fired and he had lost two wolves. Stiles opposite us however still looked calm and those of us who knew him well were uneasy.

"Second Wave", Stiles shouted. As long as we kept sticking to Ethan's plan I could tell we were screwed but before I could say anything the second wave hit some of us. Stupidly we were all still standing still which made us an easy target for Allison, Lydia and Danielle. The second wave was arrows fired over the ducking heads of their comrades. All three of them having meticulous aim meant that before we could react arrows were flying straight towards us. If it wasn't for the witches we had sided with we would have been in even worse condition. After the initial shock they began using their magic to deflect the arrows. Having dated a witch last year and knowing a little from studying them briefly I knew the respite they gave us would be short. To be using so much magic would tire them out soon. "Ethan we need to attack them now", I growled.

"Attack!" Ethan roared. The remaining eleven on my side charged at the fifteen opposing students. I saw Jackson and Matt lock themselves in combat with Ethan and Aiden which meant that we could probably expect little help from them. Vampires and werewolves have very similar abilities regarding speed and strength so that fight could take a while. Kira and Stiles it seemed had hung back almost as if they expected this and I watched as one of the witches behind me, I think it was Danny, levitated the airs on the floor and sent them flying back towards the three ladies taking aim once more. I watched open mouthed as Kira whirled her sword around deflecting most of the arrows sent back at them. Stiles batted a few away with his scaly reptilian hands. The ladies at the back let loose their arrows a second later and this time it was flash bulbs which threw off those with supernatural enhanced vision. Matt, Jackson, Ethan and Aiden all found themselves thrown out of the ring when each pair were hit by something muscular and heavy charging them. Isaac and Boyd had thrown their whole body weight into the pairs to knock them out of the ring. Boyd being a Cyclops and a wall of muscle, Isaac shifting to his minotaur form had bulked up enough to weigh at least as much as Boyd, so it wasn't surprising they both achieved their goals.

Growls erupted again from both sides along with hisses. Damn Stiles he was willing to sacrifice his own players to win this or at least beat the werewolves. I noticed that the people he got on with best were being spared as his team picked of the bigger douches of the group first. Isaac turns and heads for Danny while I am grappling with Oliver. I didn't know much about the guy all I know is he is troll. And trolls are bad news. Not because they stink and are as dumb as a post because that mythology is crap. Trolls are considerably strong and act mostly on instinct. Though I wanted to help Danny who I could see was tiring I couldn't take my eyes off Oliver. The moment I looked away and he landed a solid hit I would be finished. I tried to remember what little else I knew of trolls and suddenly I had an idea. "Paige", I called out hoping she could understand me as well as she usually did. "It's a little cold over here. Warm me up."

Evidently she got the hint as suddenly fire erupted in front of me. Trolls have an inborn fear of fire so using the fire to inspire fear in Oliver I took my chance and threw my body weight at him hoping to knock him over the line. I managed it but my footing was a bit awkward and I almost ended up throwing myself out the ring too. I looked around to see the numbers had dwindled. The only people left in the ring were, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia and myself. I have no idea how the others ended up losing but evidently this was not the scenario Stiles had envisioned because he was frowning. "Kira, Lydia You two think you can take Scott?" he asked them.

"Umm, sure", Kira replied doubtfully.

"NO!" Lydia answered with heartfelt honesty. If he hoped they could take Scott that meant he was planning to deal with me alone. I smirked at him and tilted my head to the side. He saw my devilish grin and evidently was thinking along the same lines. He turned to take Scott on while I took on Kira and Lydia. I quickly managed to outmanoeuvre and disarm them before I pushed them backwards out of the ring. I turned unsure whether I was going to help Scott or Stiles but fortunately the decision had been made for me. Scott stood outside the ring glaring at me as if I had planned it this way. Okay so maybe I hoped Stiles would be able to beat Scott but it was a spur of the moment hope, no premeditation at all.

"And now we are down to the last two", Coach Finstock cried gleefully to a cheer from the crowd. This was it Stiles or I had to win and one had to lose. I honestly didn't know if I could beat him. First of all he was smarter than me and I had to assume he had some tricks still left up his sleeve. Secondly after that first morning in the dorm room when I saw him in just a towel I was no longer certain I had a physical strength advantage. And thirdly I didn't want to fight him because I had a huge crush on him. He looked wary about attacking me too though which gave me a little hope. Now I was less preoccupied I could see the scales had spread up his arm and across his face slightly. Those scales were tough, I knew that from experience. Claws and physical blows wouldn't be very effective until they disappeared. The good thing is I knew he couldn't maintain them for too long.

We looked each other in the eye and calmly walked towards each other. When we reached each other we shook hands and turned to face the crowd, they understood we both were surrendering. "But you can't just surrender. We need a winner", Coach Finstock started yelling before principle Deaton placed a hand on his shoulder. "Since there is no prize and this is only simulation I think we can allow it", he said when the room became quiet enough for everyone to hear him. Our champions for the sophomore year, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski."

Cheers erupted all around us as the entire sophomore class headed out of the gym towards the locker rooms. I found myself hugging Stiles as the crowd bustled around us and I heard class mates congratulating him on not just winning but also on his tactics.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

The challenge was a rush. There is simply no better word to describe how it made me feel. Ethan led the wolves and the witches against every member of the misfits. I was chosen to lead the misfits and I did it. I planned everything with Lydia's help and surprisingly everything went exactly as planned until the end. I had been counting on someone with enhanced strength to still remain in so they could deal with Scott but I had no troll, no Cyclops, no Minotaur or vampires left. Each misfit had certain strengths of their own but I alone couldn't overpower two werewolves. Their strengths were my strengths. Their weaknesses were my weaknesses and no matter how I planned in my head I couldn't see a banshee and a kitsune winning. If Kira had discovered her element and more about her abilities then they might stand a chance but the she hadn't.

When Derek looked at me with a subtle grin I could tell he knew what I was doing. He had also come to the same conclusion because while he struggled academically his grasp of strategy and his battle technique was quite decent. I wanted to win this and I knew he wanted to win this but then so did everyone really. If either of us were going to win Scott, Lydia and Kira had to lose. The only way for that to happen was for Derek and me to work together. We each turned and took out the friends we knew we had to turn on some time. Lydia and Kira gave in gracefully as they had no doubt already accepted they weren't going to win. I managed to push Scott out of the ring due to surprise. If it wasn't for that fact I'm sure we would have been on more equal footing.

I saw Derek sigh in relief when he saw it was me and not Scott he had to face. I didn't know how to take that but I smiled nevertheless. Was he relieved because he wouldn't have to go against his own team member? Or was he happy because he thought he had the easier fight? By this point we were both exhausted and it was clear that we both just wanted it to finish. I hurried through all the different scenarios I could visualise. All except one involved us in a lengthy battle when I was already so tired I just wanted to relax. So I resolved to use that last option and moved towards the centre of the ring. Derek mirrored me and I saw he had planned to do the same thing. Hell we would do it together then. Grasping each other hand we shook it and turned to face the crowd both admitting surrender. It was a surprise Derek made that move because I knew how competitive he could get.

Suddenly I am startled from my thoughts, when a hand lands on my shoulder and a reptilian hiss escapes my lips before I grasp I over reacted. I blink my eyelids rapidly as I come out of my thoughts and notice that I have attracted a few glances. The party for Derek and me in the sophomore common room is still in full swing even though it's approaching midnight. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Isaac murmurs to me.

"Sorry. It's totally fine you didn't scare me, you just pulled me out of my thoughts and caught me by surprise", I tell him with a grin. "How are things Isaac?"

"They're okay. You not enjoying your party?" he asks curiously. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Do you not know me at all?" I tease him. "Of course I'm enjoying our party. I love it. By the way I want to thank you for what you did for us today. Taking out that pair and then going after Danny. Let's just say I'm impressed. And have you been working out? Your shifted form seems to have even more muscle than I remember."

Isaac grins widely, "Actually it's a new workout routine Allison got me to try. It helped me bulk up almost straight away. I could feel the difference in the first week." A moment of silence follows his exuberant acknowledgement of praise. "Look I just came over to congratulate you again and say goodnight. I'm heading up because I have a full day of training tomorrow", he whispers.

"Okay, great. Actually I think I might join you in heading up. I've got a few things I wanna take care of before I turn in", I reply before we head to the stairs. Turning at the stairs I shout loudly to the sophomore crowd, "Thank you everyone for the party and goodnight." I hear some complaints that it's too early to pack up now and some offering me the same sentiment of a good night's sleep. Before I part ways with my friend at the door to his room I turn and hug him. Releasing him and stepping back I say over my shoulder as I walk away, "Next time you and me one on one." I hear his joyful chuckle as he enters his room and I push open my own a few seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any mistakes you find I've done my best to get them but since this is not betaed there may still be some. My apologise for any you find.**


	6. Dreams can come true

**A/N: Apologises but this is a short chapter. I feel bad but I'm busy with other fan fictions and you know life. But I didn't want to keep people waiting too long so I decided to write this short chapter. I think it works best keeping this one short and simple anyways.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

I entered the dorm room to find Derek sitting on his bed with his back resting against the headboard. He looked tired and I guess I could have attributed that to the nightmares if not for the fact that he calmed down and slept straight through until morning once I climbed in beside him. Of course every time I slipped in beside him he unknowingly put his arms around me and pulled me close. The last two weeks had been like a slice of heaven for me but I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that having him hold me and not know it was killing me. We might be friends again but we were stuck there and it was painful emotionally to just be friends when I wanted and was secretly getting used to so much more. I felt guilty about what I was doing, I felt a sense of bliss because I of what I was getting, I felt anger that I couldn't have the same thing from him when he was awake and I was confused because everyone kept telling me that I was missing the signs that showed he wanted more from me as well. It was like I was being spun around in a washing machine; I almost constantly felt dizzy and I felt like I was drowning.

"Hey Derek", I greeted him causally. "You mind if we talk?" I ask deciding to take Peter Hale's advice and talk to him about his nightmares. Who knew maybe I could help.

"Sure Stiles. What did you want to talk about?" Derek replied looking over to me. He patted the bed as a sign for me to sit with him while we talked. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed at the other end.

"Look I'm fed up with this subtle crap so I'm going to take Peter's advice", I say and watch him freeze up in fear of what his uncle might have said to me. "Derek I know you are having nightmares every night. And I mean every single night. They aren't getting any better either and I think you need to talk to someone about them. So talk to me", I tell him reassuringly as I grab his hand and rub my thumb over it soothingly.

He swallows harshly before he exhales sharply. Inhaling he says in a calm voice, "Stiles I don't know what you're talking about I'm not suffering from nightmares."

"Derek don't lie to me I just heard your heartbeat spike. You might have controlled your voice but you haven't mastered controlling your heartbeat yet", I say getting slightly angry. I can understand if he doesn't want to talk about it but to lie to me, it just ticks me off. "Derek your whole family is worried about you. I didn't want to but if you won't talk to me I'll go to them if it will help you. I only want to help you."

"Okay", he sighs giving in after staring into my eyes for a moment. Yeah that probably should have made me feel uncomfortable but it didn't. I could spend hours every day just staring into his gorgeous green eyes. "Yeah I've been having nightmares. I didn't think you had noticed."

"What are you anxious about?" I ask him and he gives me a questioning expression. "I know they aren't the kind that terrifies you because you don't wake up and your heart beat doesn't go crazy. So what are you seeing each night that causes you to moan and whimper?"

Derek looks completely horrified when he hears that he has been whimpering. "I don't whimper. Please don't tell anyone", he pleads in a broken voice that holds more fear than anger. I move up the bed to embrace him; to show that I will support him and keep his secret.

"Is it because you are lonely without Paige now?" I ask trying to keep the pain out of my voice because yeah it hurts for me to think that he is anxious because he isn't with her anymore.

"No it's got nothing to do with Paige. Why would you even think that?" he all but shouts in my ear while refusing to release me from the embrace we are locked in.

"Well because she broke up with you. I thought maybe – maybe you missed her", I mutter quietly. The happy feeling I had from winning with Derek early has evaporated. "Look its fine if you don't want to talk about it with me. I guess we're just not as close as I thought we were. As we used to be", I say pushing against his hold to break the out of his arms.

He tries to keep hold of me but doesn't manage it so he follows me and blocks my exit from the room before I can flee. "We are close, very close. I thought we might even be getting closer than we used to be", he whispers quietly in a soft tone. His response sort of shocks me and causes me to word vomit the one thing I know I shouldn't say.

"Well I thought so too but I can't comfort you every night anymore because it hurts too much", I say before my brain catches up and I clamp my mouth shut. Shit! I didn't mean to tell him that.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Derek muses in a dreamy sort of tone. "I must have woken up the other night and I thought you were cuddled up with me in my bed. Then I fell back a sleep and in the morning you were in your own bed. I thought it had been one of those dreams where you think you have woken up but you haven't really." I stand there flabbergasted unable to say anything but suddenly my brain registers what he just said.

"So you have been dreaming of me in your bed?" I ask for clarification as my heart beat picks up. I can't help the grin that is slowly spreading across my face. Derek eyes snap to mine as he realises what he said to me too. Turns out I'm not the only one who speaks before thinking some of the time. While it seems to be occasional for him it is unfortunately a regular thing for me. I live with my foot in my mouth, literally! He seems panicked and ashamed about what he said so he nods and quietly breathes, "Yeah."

I feel my quickened heart beat stop completely. I'm a smart guy okay so I know dreams are our subconscious working out issues we don't even realise we have some of the time. I feel totally elated now I know how he feels. I feel the same way. I blush as I all but mouth the words, "You know Derek you don't need to dream about it anymore. I've spent the last two weeks waiting for you to fall asleep and start moaning. The moment you do I've been climbing in beside you and snuggling up. Maybe tonight you could just ask me to join you?"

I can't look up at him now. I'm scared to death that even if he really does like me he will reject me. "Stiles", he says softly waiting for me to look up. "Stiles", he repeats as he slowly lifts my chin so I am looking at his warm and tearful eyes. "Would you please cuddle up with me tonight?" I feel my own eyes are tearing up and I nod as I lean forward. I'm no longer in control of my body and he doesn't seem to be in control of his either as we both press our lips together. This kiss is so different from that accidental one. This one has passion and the taste of our salty tears of joy. It has us hungry pushing our lips against the other rather than holding our lips still while they barely touch. As it builds up I discover it also has us both eagerly wrestling tongues and swapping saliva. This kiss blows that other one out the water. It is just so much better.


End file.
